


Two Characters In Search Of Meechoid

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: I was searching for Meechoid's story that I believe was called, Finch Of Green Gables (though it may have recently been re-named.) I was afraid I might have missed an update (so stupid not to bookmark.) I could not find the story or the author in search. It's possible the author did a fiction purge. It's been known to happen. In any event, this little pornographic scenario came to me as an appeal for the writer's return. I think we were just about to get a happy union of Harold, John, and Lionel in a hot threesome.





	Two Characters In Search Of Meechoid

**Author's Note:**

> For Meechoid, wherever you are!

John was confused and … unbelievably horny.

“Where are we, Harold?” A pleasant, bland room. Couches, chairs … a bed. The walls were pale mint green. 

“I have no idea,” Harold said. He was frowning, taking in the room. He turned his gaze on John and his eyebrows lifted. John knew there wasn’t a hope in hell he could miss the state he was in. In fact, his friend’s eyes zeroed right in on the massive erection straining his pants. “It’s possible,” Harold said, cheeks getting pink, “that this is an abduction story with a sex pollen theme. Can you recall where we were, what we were doing? Were you drugged?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Were you instructed to have sex with me? Perhaps someone like Carl Elias insisted that you fuck me to save my life,” he said, getting pinker.

“I think I was with Lionel,” John said. In his mind’s eye he saw an image of the cop’s beefy rear end, naked, spread and slicked up, its wrinkled little hole just waiting. He and Fusco must have been paired in a pretty hot scene. He wished he could get back there and slide it in. “What do you remember, Harold?”

“I was out in the country somewhere, a picturesque sort of farm. My kitchen was full of homemade food, jams and whatnot. I was waiting for someone to arrive. I was wishing … “ he hesitated, his gaze straying again to the bulge in John’s pants; a look that gave John hope for a hot plot twist.

“What were you wishing, Harold?” He was tempted to stroke his cock. He was pretty sure he was leaking a major wet spot in his boxers. 

“I’d been begging Nathan to let me …” Harold paused to lick his lips and swallow. “To let me suck him, wishing the bride I was waiting for had something similar to what you’re currently displaying.” He stopped eyeing the equipment and looked up at John’s face. “Wait a minute. You’re right. Lionel’s supposed to be here.”

John was disappointed to see Harold close his eyes, straining in thought.

“It was something like, Finch of Green Gables, and there were … zombies and … Leila was there. Oh dear. I’m afraid we’re stuck here in this green room for now, John.” He sat down on the couch, looking dispirited.

“I can think of a good temporary ending, Finch.” He moved closer and was happy to see that with a cock practically in his face, Harold once more looked interested in that sucking business he’d mentioned before. A hand reached up tentatively to stroke John through his pants.

“I suppose we could improvise a plot with the pollen. You’ve been drugged and … your inhibitions are gone. You don’t want to make me do anything you but you’re helpless with lust.”

“Totally … helpless,” John agreed, laying his hand over Harold’s, guiding it up and down. Plot-wise it was looking like he’d soon have a pair of sweet lips and a warm wet tongue right where he wanted them. “Really strong sex pollen, Harold. It’s possible you were drugged too.” He got on the couch, knees to either side of Harold’s lap, and reached down to feel between his friend’s thighs. He bent forward to whisper near his ear. “Yeah, they got to you too,” he murmured, gratified to feel him thrust in his grip. First he’d unleash his load in Harold’s hot mouth and then he’d suck him so good he’d forget he ever knew any joker named Nathan.

Maybe after this round, they’d find someone had left a fat tube of lube in one of those side table drawers … for the next round. Who knew, maybe Lionel would show up later. 

If the three of them weren’t going to live happily ever after in a pastoral paradise, they could try to make the most of hanging out in the green room. You never knew, the writer might come back and finish their story.


End file.
